When life changeswhat will they do
by CalleighEricluver
Summary: When calleigh and eric finally express feelings for each other and start a relationship they are hit with a challenge that will change there lives forever


Chapter 1

This takes place after 7.14 when calleigh gets out of the hospital and eric takes her home.

Calleigh was getting dressed into something as she decribes not paper. She was so glad to be leaving, but she was even happier to be leaving with Eric. He told her that he would take care of her until she was 100% better. She is standing there staring into space when there was a sudden knock at the door and a familiar face peered around the door. A smile soon spread across her face when she saw his big brown eyes.

"Hey you how are you feeling" Eric said with a little more joy in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, a little sore but fine." she said with a hint of saddness to her voice.

" Hey" he said as he walked towards her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You ok do you need me to call a nurse."

" No I'm fine, don't worry about me, I just want to go home." She said as she shows him her Calleigh D. fake smile.

He smiles and gives her shoulder a squeeze and said "lets get you home" she just simply nods and finishes getting ready. She was just about ready to go find a nurse to see when she could leave, when the door opened and her doctor walked in. " Miss Duquesne I have your papers all ready to go all you have to do is sign here." Calleigh smiled sweetly and signed the paper and then thanked the doctor. " Oh Miss Duquesne here is your inhaler, so use it when ever you feel that you are out of breath. Ok." " Yes and thank you for everything doctor." Calleigh and Eric both thank all the nurses and doctors and Eric pulls up the car and goes to the passengers side and helps Calleigh into the car. The ride home was silent other than the soft music in the background. Soon they arrive at Calleigh's apartment. Eric jumps out of the car and goes over to the passengers side and opens the door for calleigh.

"Thank you Eric, but I don't need that much help." she says a little embarrassed so she looks at her shoes.

" But I want to help you so let me, will you" he pleaded.

" Ok ,Ok what do you want to help me with." she said with a smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

" Lets start with getting you inside ok." he said with a sly smile

" Ok"

Chapter 2

The next morning

Calleigh flutters her eyes open when she heard a loud bang from the kitchen followed by a "Shit." With that she got out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen where she saw a very frustrated Eric scrambling around the kitchen trying to not set her kitchen on fire. He turns around when he heard the slight chuckle from the hallway and saw a very cute calleigh laughing at him.

" Hey what are you doing I was going to surprise you." he said a little disappointed with a pout on his face.

" Oh." " I'm sorry do you want me to leave." she said looking sad and turning around, but before she could get very far a big set of Cuban arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her back her into the kitchen.

" Fine, fine I'll stay ok" she says and is soon cut off by Eric lips crushing against hers.

" That's better ," he said as he went down for another kiss, but was surprised when calleigh pushed him back, " Hey what was that for." he pouted.

"Well don't want you to burn another meal so I am going to sit down and wait til the meal is complete." she said with a small smile on her face.

Soon they sat down and had a quite but wonderful meal, they both got ready to have a fun day at the beach Calleigh was on medical leave for 2 weeks much to her pleasure and Horatio had given Eric a week off to take care of her. So after their meal together Eric says he will clean up from this and then go back to his house to get ready and will be back in 30 minutes to pick calleigh up.

30 minutes later

"You ready to go" Eric said as he walked into her apartment in blue and green swim trunks with a white tank top on.

" Ya, I just need to get my bag and then we can get going.'' she says as she walks into the living room.

" Wow Cal…uh….wow, you look amazing." He said as a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Eric." she said as she was sporting a light blue bikini with three brown rings; one in between her breast and then two on either side of her hips. " You don't look so bad yourself."

The car ride to the beach was peaceful and relaxing with little chatter about what they think they are missing at the lab. They arrive at the beach and find a good spot. Eric sets up the blanket and the umbrella with the picnic basket that he had packed for them to have lunch.

" Eric can you apply the lotion to my back please." she said as she handed him the bottle.

"Sure," he said as he grabbed the bottle from her and squirted some on his hand and started to rub it along her back.

" Wow Eric that feels really good, please don't stop." She says as she starts humming to herself.

After a quick massage they both go for a quick swim and then they go back up on the beach for lunch. After they clean up from lunch they both decide that they want to go back and relax and watch a movie and then order take-out for dinner. They arrive at Eric's apartment so that he can get an over night bag and then they arrive at calleigh's place. She excuses her self to go take a shower and to get changed into something a little more comfortable. While she is doing that Eric straitens up the kitchen and then orders the take-out food. Calleigh soon emerges from the bathroom in pink sweatpants and a white tee-shirt.

" Did you order the food yet?" she asked

" Ya it should be here in about 20 minutes, and then I thought you should get to pick out the movie." he said as he got up from the couch.

" Ok and the shower is all yours, there is shampoo and towels are all ready." she said as she walked over to the entertainment center to pick out a movie. " Hey how about The Wedding Planner, she said with a hint of worry to her voice afraid of what his answer would be.

" Sure, that's fine" he said as he closed the bathroom door.

When he was in the shower she made some popcorn and got two beers and then the food came so she set everything up on the coffee table. She had just settled down on the couch and turned on the movie as Eric walked in with long running shorts and a white tank on.

" Hey you weren't thinking of starting without me were you." Eric said with a smirk on his face as he sat down next to her.

"Now why would you think that Mr., Delko." she said with the same smirk on her face.

They started to watch the movie and when they were finished their dinner Eric said he would clean it up and then they could talk. Calleigh agreed and settled herself more into the couch while Eric finished up in the kitchen. He soon came back and leaned up against the other side of the couch and just stared at Calleigh. It was about five minutes before Calleigh broke the silence. " So did you really mean what you said at the hospital." He sat there for a minute remembering the moment "_I can't imagine going to work with out you…..I can't imagine living my life with out you."_

" Yes, I meant all of that…..Calleigh I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" Oh Eric that's so sweet." she said as she moved into his arms and settled into his chest.

They sat there for what seemed like forever until Eric realized Calleigh had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her. "Calleigh, cal wake up" " Huh……oh god I am so sorry Eric….what time is it."

" Its late lets get you to bed and then Ill set up the couch for the night." Eric said as he helped Calleigh up off the couch.

" Hey Eric why don't you just sleep with me, the couch will do nothing good for your back."

" If your sure." he said silently hoping that she doesn't

" If I wasn't I would not ask you."

They then headed to her bedroom and settled into bed for the night.

Chapter 3

Back to normal

Today was the day that Calleigh was going to return to work and she could not wait. Eric had gone back a week earlier and insisted on picking her up this morning. After that day at the beach they had decided to start a relationship. They also wanted to keep it to them selves for now and not tell any one.

Knock Knock

" Hey Eric, thanks again for picking up today." she said as she stepped back to let him sit down while she finished getting ready.

He just sat down and waited for her to finish putting her make-up on when all of a sudden he heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. He quickly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom " Cal…cal you ok?"

What he saw almost made him fall to his knees. He saw a very pale calleigh sitting on the floor with a hand over her heart breathing very heavy. " Eric….I…….need…..inhaler….can't breath." Before she could finish that sentence he was by her side with her inhaler coaching her and telling her to breath. After about 5 minutes she got up and told him she was fine. Reluctantly he left the bathroom and five minutes later she came out and said that she was ready to go.

The ride to the lab was quite with little talk about different cases and the lab. They got to the lab and as Eric went to get out of the car, Calleigh grabbed his hand and looked deep into his big brown eyes. " Cal what are you doing." He looked at her all confused and before he could continue she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away quickly and looked at him with a hesitant look thinking should I have done that. He answered her question when he put his hand behind her head and returned the kiss.

" Lets go before someone sees us ok" she said as she let go of her hand" Calleigh said with a smile." Ok lets go but before we leave do you want to come to my house so that we can talk about what to do next.

" Ya lets say around 8:00"

" Perfect."

Chapter 4

Bad Day, Good Night

Calleigh was tired and was ready to go home to Eric. She was sitting in her lab working on pointless paperwork when she heard the door open. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Hey are you almost ready" Eric said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. " Well if you don't leave Ill never finish, so scoot." she said as she turns around in his arms. " Fine I'm going to go home and then I thought I would cook for you since I see you had a very stressful day ok." " Oh thanks Eric, I love you." She said as she gave him a kiss.

20 minutes later

Calleigh pulls in her driveway and gets out of her car. She walks up to the door and before she can get her keys she is greeted with a glass of her favorite wine and a kiss.

" I thought that you could use this after the day that you had." Eric said as he opened the door wider to let Calleigh into the house. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

" Hey something smells good, what are you cooking." She says as she gets up and walks into the kitchen.

" Just a little surprise so go if you could set the table for me." Eric said as he handed her plates, napkins, forks, knives.

" Fine."

Ten minutes later Eric came out with a bowl of some kind of pasta. He sat down and served them both with the pasta some salad and bread. They had a light discussion when all of a sudden calleigh said something that shocked Eric. "Eric what do you think about living together." After nearly chocking on his bread he looked at her and said, " Well I think that if you want to we can, but when." She looked at her plate for a while and then answered. " Well I thought that this weekend you can come and move in, if that is ok with you." He looked at her and smiled " I would love that."

After clearing the table and washing the dishes Eric and Calleigh were lying on the couch together watching their favorite show House. Eric was currently lying on the couch with his back up against the cushion with Calleigh sitting in between his legs with her back against her chest.

" Hey Eric would you mind getting me some asprin, I have a killer headache right now." she said as she readjusted her self so that he could get up.

" Sure no problem." he said as he got up to go to the medicine cabinet to get the aspirin.

He came back to find a sleeping Calleigh. He nudged her a little and she stirred and opened her eyes.

" Here Cal, and lets get you to bed.

Around 2 in the morning Calleigh shot up from bed covered in sweat. She looked over at Eric, who was sound asleep next to her looking so peaceful. She didn't want to disturb him so she got out of bed and went out to her patio. Meanwhile in the bedroom Eric had rolled over to find empty space. He soon shot up and got out of bed, and wandered into the living room. He looked all over until he saw her out on the patio sitting on the steps. He gently walked out there and called her name, when she didn't respond he got worried and went over to her. He sat down next to her and quietly said " Cal…Cal what are you doing out here." He waited for a response but all he got was a teary eye calleigh looking back at him.

"I….I needed -" but before she could finish that sentence Eric wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest.

"Hey cal its ok, let it out, im here." Eric whispered into her ear.

" Thanks Eric but I'm fine, I'm ok" She said as she smiled a little.

They sat out there until they saw the sun rise and then they headed back inside so that Calleigh could get ready for work and that Eric could start breakfast. A hour later they left Calleighs apartment and went to the lab.

Chapter 5

Moving Day

This was the day Eric and Calleigh both had the weekend off, so they thought that it would be the perfect weekend for Eric to move in. Both of them were currently sitting in Eric's living room packing boxes full of stuff. Eric was packing up all the dvds and cds, while calleigh was packing up all the pictures. She stoped when she saw one that almost brought here to tears. It was one with her, Eric and Speed sitting at a table at their favorite club. Calleigh was in the middle with her arms around Eric and Speed. They were all smiling. " That's my favorite too." Eric said when he noticed what one she was looking at. They had decided that Eric would sell his couch, tv, bed and dinning room table, so that they could have a little more cash.

" Eric are you sure you don't mind selling all your stuff."

" I don't mind cause that means I'm one step closer living with you." he said as he kissed her temple.

They finish packing and then with all the stuff go over to calleigh's place and start un-loading it all.

4 Hours later.

"Well I think that went very smoothly, don't you think.

" Ya, but now I am all sweaty so I think that I am going to take a shower." She went to get up but winched in pain and sat back down.

" Hey Cal are you ok." he said as he saw her put her hand on her lower back."

" Ya, Eric I 'm fine my back is just a little sore from lifting today" she said as she readjusted her self on the couch.

" Here let me fix that for you." he said as he began to massage her back.

" Oh….Eric that feels good thank you."

" No problem, baby."

With that they both got up and went to bed.

Chapter 6

New Addition

Eric and Calleigh both got up the next morning early because Horatio called them in early because he needed both of them for a special case. Eric and Calleigh both got there in record time, but was surprised when they only saw Horatio standing with a little boy who looks about 2. They both give each other a look and then head over to Horatio who is talking to the boy.

" Hey H, who is this and why are we here." Eric said with a confused look on his face.

" Well Eric this is Joel and he is here because he just lost his parents in a house fire. He has no other family, they all live in Cuba.

" Uh….H where are you going with this." Eric said still confused

" Well I thought that since you are so good with kids…. I thought-" he was cut off by Eric pulling him to the side and telling calleigh to stay with Joel. " Ok."

" Uh…H you may not know this but me and Calleigh are….well sir….were-" but before he could finish his sentence Horatio interrupts him.

" I know Eric, and I think that you two will make great parents, and that is why I am giving you and calleigh 2 weeks of paid vacation so that you can get to be a family.

Calleigh, Eric, and Joel were on their way back to Calleighs- no Their apartment. "I can't believe this, what do we do now." Calleigh whispered to Eric as she was sitting in the back of his truck with Joel on her lap because they had nothing for him, not even a car seat. So they get home and Eric calls his mother.

"Mami, its Eric, I have some great news, you know calleigh well me and her have been dating and now we live together." Eric said hoping his mother would understand.

"Wow Eric that is great I think that's great."

" Well mom im glad you think that cause there's more. Me and calleigh have a new addtion." he said quickly waiting for her response.

"OHHHH Eric im so happy for you and calleigh you guys need to come to dinner on Saturday ok.

" Really mami, well ill talk to calleigh and see what she says." Calleigh walks into the kitchen as he finishes up the conversation. " Ok Mami, I got to go but I love you." He sighs as he hangs up.

"What's up" Calleigh asked but was interrupted by a soft cry.

"Mama, mama, I want mama" Joel cried. Calleigh went over to him and picked him up saying "Mama's here Joel, Im here." this statement shocked Eric but the look that calleigh gave Joel was a look that said that he was ready to make his move. "Hey Calleigh do you want to go to my moms tomorrow for dinner." " Sure I think that would be great."

For the rest of the day Calleigh, Eric and Joel hung around the house and then they all went out to Babies "R" Us to get a crib, car seat, bottles, diapers, and everything else they need. About 2 hours later Eric and Calleigh and Joel arrive home and have a quick dinner, and put Joel in his new crib. The couple was now sitting on the couch watching TV, when Calleigh turned and looked at Eric. Eric had a feeling that calleigh wanted to talk so he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Eric do you think were ready for this, I mean we talked about having children but this is kind of soon." She said with a scared hint in her voice.

" Well I think we can manage, Joel already thinks of you as his mom and I know you feel like his mom.

" Thanks Eric, you always make me feel better."

"No problem, lets go to bed."

Chapter 7

Telling Everyone

Calleigh and Eric arrived at Eric's moms house around 6. Joel had fallen asleep in the back seat so Eric said that he would get the baby bag, and the dessert that they had brought while calleigh picked up Joel. She smiled to her self when he buried his head deeper into the crock of her neck. They go up to the door and knock lightly.

"Mijo, how are you, oh my god its been so long." his mother said as she step out to greet them.

"I am fine mama." Eric said as he hugged his mother and moved over so that him and calleigh could move inside.

" Oh my is this the little one" erics mother said motioning to the little bundle in calleighs arms.

Calleigh smiled and sayed " This is Joel your new grandson". Later after they put Joel in the pack-in-play that eric's parents had for all their other grandchildren the four of them talked about what will happen next.

" So have you two thought about marriage or anything." Erics father asked as they finished there coffee.

Well…sir..we haven't really…" but before she can continue Eric stood up in front of her and got down on one knee and said " Calleigh Duquesene you mean the world to me and I want to be able to wake up and see your face every morning and so will you marry me." Calleigh who now had tears in her eyes just looked at him and nodded.

" Yes Eric it would be my honor to marry you."

After another 20 minutes of Oh Congratulations and when and where's they said their goodnights and went back home. Calleigh and Eric were getting into bed and snuggling down when a little crack of light from the hallway emerged into their bedroom followed by a " mamma, dada". This came from a little boy in his teddy bear pjs holding his little teddy bear.

" Oh Joel sweetie come here." Calleigh said as the boy ran over and put his arms over.

Calleigh lifted him onto the bed in between Eric and herself. " Come on buddy lets go to sleep." Eric then shifted him self so that he wrapped his arm around Calleigh and Joel who was nestled between them. This is the perfect family, my perfect family he thought to himself before he fell asleep.


End file.
